Druga Plaga
Anderfels Zakon Krąg Maginów Zakon templariuszy Inkwizycja Marchijczycy Orlais Imperium Tevinter Szarzy Strażnicy Alamarri |walczący2 = Horda mrocznych pomiotów |dowódcy1 = Kordillus Drakon Kordillus II Corin † Neriah † Hafter Galineus Velcorminth Boska Justynia II |dowódcy2 = Zazikel † |straty1 = Dziesiątki tysięcy Thedasian |straty2 = Niezliczona ilość mrocznych pomiotów, Zazikel }} Druga Plaga rozpoczęła się w roku 1:5 Boskiej w Anderfels od spaczenia Zazikela, Dawnego Boga wolności, nazywanego również Smokiem Chaosu, i trwała dziewięćdziesiąt lat. Przebieg Upadek Hossbergu Dowodzone przez Zazikela mroczne pomioty wypełzły na powierzchnię w górach na południu Anderfels. Były lepiej przygotowane na Szarych Strażników niż podczas poprzedniej Plagi, a ich pierwszym celem po wyjściu na powierzchnię był Hossberg, który zniszczyły. Jego obrońcy zostali wyrżnięci niemalże do nogi, zanim wieści o ataku dotarły do Strażników. Imperium Tevinter zmuszone było porzucić Anderfels, żeby skoncentrować się na obronie swoich granic. Po zniszczeniu Hossbergu pomioty ruszyły na wschód, docierając we wszystkie zakątki Thedas. Bitwa o Cumerland Dowiedziawszy się o Pladze, orlezjański cesarz Kordillus Drakon poprosił o pomoc magów, pozwalając im korzystać z magii w celu zniszczenia pomiotów. Magowie okazali się być cennym nabytkiem, a orlezjańskie armie pod dowództwem Drakona, będącego wybitnym strategiem, odniosły serię znaczących zwycięstw, w tym m.in. pod Cumberlandem w roku 1:16. Przez cały czas trwania Plagi elfy z Dalii przyglądały się bezczynnie rzeziom dokonywanym na ludziach. Jednym z najbardziej znaczących spięć na linii ludzie–elfy było oblężenie Montsimmard w roku 1:25, podczas którego miasto zostało niemalże doszczętnie zniszczone przez pomioty, kiedy elfy biernie przyglądały się rzezi z pobliskiego wzgórza. Elfy, uważając, że imperium Drakona nie będzie różniło się od Tevinteru, wolały pozostać bierne i poczekać, aż zostanie zniszczone przez mroczne pomioty. Ameridan, ostatni Inkwizytor pierwszej Inkwizycji, a zarazem elficki mag i bliski przyjaciel Drakona, uważał inaczej, wiedząc, że Plaga zniszczy wszystkich. Wysłany został przez Drakona na misję mającą na celu powstrzymanie awarskiego kultu Szczęki Hakkona, którzy zamknęli swojego boga w ciele smoka z zamiarem zaatakowania Orlais. Ameridanowi udało się zamknąć siebie i smoka w polu czasowym. Ponieważ Drakon był zbyt pochłonięty walką z Plagą, nie mógł zorganizować misji ratunkowej. W roku 1:31 mroczne pomioty dotarły do Minratusu, a chociaż nie udało im się zdobyć miasta, Imperium zostało znacząco osłabione. Wyzwolenie Weisshaupt W roku 1:33 orlezjańskie armie pomaszerowały na wschód do fortecy Szarych Strażników w Weisshaupt, przyczyniając się do zakończenia jej oblężenia. Strażnicy byli pod takim wrażeniem działań Drakona, że w podzięce przyjęli andrastanizm, którego krzewicielem był cesarz. Zjednoczone siły pomaszerowały dalej na północ, żeby ocalić pozostałości Anderfels, co w późniejszych latach doprowadziło do nawrócenia Anderfelczyków na andrastanizm i wchłonięcie przez Orlais. Drakon zmarł ze starości w roku 1:45, a na tronie zasiadł jego syn, Kordillus II. Nie posiadał on jednak politycznych umiejętności swojego ojca, przez co dwadzieścia lat później Anderfels ogłosiło niepodległość. Zjednoczenie Alamarri W roku 1:40 wojownik Alamarri Hafter w walce przeciwko pomiotom zjednoczył barbarzyńskie klany zamieszkujące Dolinę Fereldenu. Najpierw pokonał pomioty, zaś w roku 1:50 połączone siły Chasyndów i Awarów, chcące wykorzystać Plagę na swoją korzyść. Za swoje zasługi Hafter został ogłoszony pierwszym teyrnem Alamarri. Bitwa pod Starkhaven Ostatnia bitwa Drugiej Plagi rozegrała się w roku 1:95 pod Starkhaven, podczas której ludzkimi armiami dowodzili Strażnicy. Obie strony poniosły ciężkie straty, Zazikel został jednak ostatecznie zgładzony przez Strażnika Corina. Jego kochanka Neriah, również należąca do Strażników, poświęciła się, przyjmując na siebie cios emisariusza. Zginęła na miejscu, pozwoliło to jednak Corinowy przedrzeć się przez pomioty i zadać śmiertelny cios arcydemonowi, kończąc tym samym Drugą Plagę. Następstwa Po śmierci arcydemona mroczne pomioty zostały zepchnięte z powrotem pod ziemię, a następujący po zakończeniu Plagi okres zapisał się w historii pod nazwą odbudowy. Rozkwitały handel, kultura i religia, a nadchodzący wiek otrzymał nazwę Chwały, wyrażając nadzieję na wielką odbudowę świata. Wielu wierzyło, że Druga Plaga była ostatnią. Chociaż Druga Plaga przyćmiła założenie Zakon, w ciągu następnych kilkuset lat szybko zaczął zdobywać on wpływy i zyskiwać na znaczeniu. Mimo wielu znaczących triumfów Orlezjan w bitwach, cesarstwo powoli zaczęło podupadać, z kolei Anderfels pozostało niezależne. W pewnym momencie Drugiej Plagi mroczne pomioty wypełzły na powierzchnię ze Szczeliny Otchłani na Zachodnim Podejściu w Orlais, co skutkowało wielką bitwą. Nie wiadomo, jak się zakończyła, tym niemniej od tamtego czasu Zachodnie Podejście jest spaczone, a Zasłona jest tam niezwykle cienka. Znaczący wojownicy * Corin, Szary Strażnik * Neriah, Szara Strażniczka * Kordillus Drakon, pierwszy cesarz Orlais * Kordillus II, drugi cesarz Orlais * Hafter, teyrn Alamarri * Galineus, tevinterski lord i generał * Velcorminth Uwagi * Źródła podają rozbieżne informacje na temat tego, które miasto zostało zaatakowane przez mroczne pomioty jako pierwsze. Według The World of Thedas było to Hossberg, z kolei według poradnika do gry fabularnej Dragon Age – Nordbotten. Zobacz też * Kategoria:Plagi Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Historia en:Second Blight